


Punks on a Balcony

by apparentlytaboo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, punks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: Punk!Steve and Punk!Bucky share moment on the balcony.





	Punks on a Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).



 

Peggy meets her boys for lunch.

 

 

 Steve and Bucky share a quiet moment on the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> I was flipping through old sketchbooks and came across a companion piece to this that I realized I have never posted, seemed like a good time to consolidate them here! Many moons ago, I had the pleasure of reading a lovely Fic by Colonel_Bastard that blended cannon Captain America into the 70/80s punk scene so well I can’t even… then my day turned into making this happen. Thanks for the read and the afternoon’s inspiration, hope you don’t mind my doodle. <3


End file.
